Home For Christmas
by bemyhoneybee
Summary: Bella fears admitting to her parents that she is still single. On her return home for Christmas, she stumbles into a man. Literally toppling over him and kissing him senseless in front of her parents. Oh, Bella is definitely home for Christmas. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Meyer owns it.**

**I'm feeling Christmas creepin on me...**

**Here's a little something. Enjoy!  
**

703.

I stared at the bronze numbers.

After what seemed like decades away from this place, I never thought I'd be this scared of coming back. I mean, while I was at college, this place seemed nonexistent. But after being gone for so long… I'm just starting to remember that they are expecting _something, _or better yet _someone_, on my return.

There was only one good reason that pushed my parents into letting me study out of state. They believed that by going farther from home, I'll be more likely to start new beginnings and meet new people. By "new people" they meant guys. And by "new beginnings" they meant a relationship.

You see, all my eighteen years, I never dated. At 15, my mom began hinting the idea on me, by subtly adding lipstick on my list of things to use. She believed my lips should always look perfect and ready. I had no idea what she meant by "ready", but I just used it anyways.

At 16, she started adding more and more into the beauty products, and soon enough, I had a mountain of make up in possession.

By 17, I started to realize what all the products meant. I remained my normal self and passively accepted the clothes and the beauty advice. I thought, _Why the heck not? It's clothes…_However, by this time, my mom was just plain worried. One night, when it was prom night, I contentedly sat in the living room watching the latest of my favorite TV show. I happened to have a slight obsession with Fez at the time. I didn't go to prom. No one asked me. But I didn't mind. But that night, my mom did not keep her cries so subtle. In more than one occasion, I heard her cry: "WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?!"… to be followed by a loud sob, and my father's mumbled comforting words.

By the time I turned 18, my mother finally popped the question. Just as I graduated, she finally found the guts to straight out ask me.

"Honey, I am so proud of you. All these years…You've just been so studious…You're such an intelligent, young, beautiful woman…. I mean, you're my little girl. Of course you're beautiful! You're gorgeous! You're eyes, you're face, you're everything is wonderful! Bella," she sobbed, "I just don't understand!"

By this time she had tears in her eyes. I was quite panic-struck.

"What…what don't you understand, mom?" I hurried and offered her a tissue.

She sobbed even louder, seeing my gesture. "See! That's what I mean! You're such a wonderful girl! So lovely, and nice, and wonderful! Why is no one taking notice?!

"Taking notice of what?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Of you, Bella!" She blew her nose and threw the tissue aside. "Bella, tell me straight out." She said, sniffling. "_Is _there a boy? Have you just kept it a secret?"

I let out a sigh. It finally came falling down on me.

A boy.

This was all about a _boy_…

On my freakin' graduation! Of all the things she could have been worrying about, it's a frickin, boy! For crying out loud!

I wanted to scream at her.

But I didn't.

I shook my head.

And seeing my negative reply, she cried harder.

…

So…when we discussed where I'd be studying...they agreed to New York.

It only took my mom a few references to Sex and the City and Friends to push my dad into paying for my tuition.

"Branch out and be yourself, honey. You don't need to be as reserved when you're miles away from us, yeah?" Those were her parting words partnered with a sly wink.

So…I went to New York. And I branched out. I branched out on my classes, picking the hardest, the toughest, the ones that took all the power I had to pass.

About a year later, I receive the Come Home for Christmas card, and it dawned on me that they expected a man, as they wrote in large print: "Bring anyone you'd like honey. We'd love to meet the new people in your life."

By the time I received the invitation back home, it was too late to find someone. Two weeks was not enough to acquaint with someone and ask them to come home for Christmas with me.

So now… I stand in front of the door. Staring at the number. Stalling…. Hoping they would not question my lack of guest. _Praying_ that they'd pay more notice to my academic achievements and forget about my failure in my social life.

Hearing my thoughts, I burst out laughing. …._there's no way in hell, they'd let school overshadow my relationship status._

Knowing I'd have to face them sooner or later, I knocked.

**TBC**

* * *

This chap was kind of just Bella and Parents. Please stick around, Edwards a'comin!

* * *

**Chapter 2 comin soon. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meyer still owns it.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for those that fav'd/alert/review'd**

**

* * *

Sorry if it turns out to be a letdown.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"MY BELLA!"

_I was welcomed._

"I've missed you so much!"

_I was mauled. _

"Did you bring any guests?"

_I was scared._

"Oh….um…." I stuttered…Her eyes were sparkling. She was expectant.

"Well?" She stood on her toes, scanning for any male-being that might be hiding behind me.

"No, mom. Just me…" I said, giving her a weak smile.

She didn't hide her extreme disappointment. Her shoulders slumped immediately. And the sparkle definitely faded.

"Oh. I see." She said in a quiet voice.

_AH! She's pouting…Just shoot me! Shoot me now. _

"I…uh…mom, I would have...Actually…But they already had plans…" I stammered.

I may be the world's worst liar. But, my mom, more than anyone, would fall for this one. I mean… whatever makes her happy…

"Oh! I see!" _Yep. She's back._ "Well, in that case," she giggled, "it's alright! We'll meet your new friend another time. Anyway, you can still tell me about everything over dinner."

…

_Dear Jesus. I'm so sorry for telling lies on your birthday. . . _

~-~

As soon as my mom finished her musings on my longer hair and "slimmer waist", I ran up to my old room and jumped on the bed. Feeling exhausted after a half hour at home . . . That is _not_ a good sign.

I buried my face on my bed…My bed…which seemed weirdly… soft? … And silky!

I sat up and examined my sheets. They were made of silk. Definitely not my normal quilts. . . I looked around and realized my _whole_ room had changed. The purple walls replaced with red. The old desk gone; a small two-person couch taking its place. Even the floor changed! Carpet instead of wood…. The light switch had a dimmer! My old CDs gone… And…Oh. Dear. God. Tom Jones, Pretty Ricky, Snoop Dog?!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! My room is like …like a frickin' sex room!

My internal breakdown was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Bella, dear?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh… sure."

I stood by the bed awkwardly, distancing myself from the lotions on the side table. This whole room just completely freaked me out.

"Honey," my mom entered with a smile, "we're having dinner in about two hours. And guests will probably arrive in an hour. . ."

I nodded.

She beamed at me… She seemed to be completely unaware of my state.

"Uh," I croaked, "mom, did you redecorate?"

She giggled. "Yes, honey. I did. Do you like?"

She smoothed the bed sheet, playing the innocent card. I just …didn't know how to react anymore. Maybe this room was nothing out of the ordinary….and the sexual innuendos were all in my head.

"Yeah… the sheets are really…soft. Thanks, mom." I said, defeated.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go finish up with the food... Oh! And I almost forgot!" She did a quick 180 and skipped to the closet, "I bought a dress just for you. I'd love it if you wore it for Christmas!"

She handed me the dress. Black, silk and low-cut. What a surprise.

~-~

I knew I should have been worried the moment I found a condom placed conveniently on my side drawer. But, I fought to believe that this was all just a very sick joke.

"Oh, Bella, you look beautiful!"

My mother squealed as I wobbled down the stairs.

The moment kind of resembled the "leaving to prom" scene…the scene I never had. My parents, at the foot of the stairwell, ooh-ing and aah-ing, taking pictures like life depended on it. I, wearing the ridiculously expensive dress, am embarrassed but enduring. The only thing missing was the guy.

Luckily, the sound of the doorbell took off the spotlight from me. My mom just about bruised my father as she insisted on patting off the nonexistent lint on his sweater. And after arranging me and my father in a perfect line to greet the guests as they enter, my mother finally opened the door.

My jaw dropped and fell to the ground as I saw the two beautiful creatures enter our home.

My mother chattered away, welcoming them, being the most exuberant of hostesses. But all I heard was: "Blah, blah, blah, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor…. Doctor," the echo continuing on in my head.

I must have looked like a fool, staring, open-mouthed. But I was mesmerized.

…

"And this is my lovely, daughter, Bella."

_Spotlight back on._

My face burned as a woman, I'm assuming the _Doctor_'s wife, took my hands and pulled me in for a peck on the cheek.

"You _are_ as beautiful as your mother says." She smiled at me adoringly, and I was momentarily lost as my temperature simmered from embarrassment.

"Th-thanks," I answered meekly. "AH!" I screamed.

There was something on my sides. I was shocked as I saw two hands locked on my hips.

"E-excuse me?" I stammered.

The hands originally on my hips now moved to my hands. I was then spun around. I was being twirled and turned. I was dizzy…. And I was so..so confused.

"Emmett! Stop it this instant!!" I heard the woman yell.

"But, ma, she's so adorable!" the man, spinning me, whined.

There was then a moment of silence.

And before I knew it, the man released me. My head spun, and I fought to stay standing.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard the woman's concern.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm al-mmmf—"

…

I don't know what happened next. But that was how I first met Edward.

**TBC

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Haha, let me explain... Reviews are like ...a box of chocolates. I never know what I'm gonna get. But once I get a taste and realize how sweet and delicious they are, I can't stop eating. And after devouring it all, I realize I ate too much, and I get sick. I get sick and throw up and get fat.**

**...**

**But after a while, I still come back for the chocolate.**

**

* * *

**

**That definitely didn't make sense.**

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meyer owns.

* * *

**

**Hi**.

* * *

**Sorry if the story down there gets confusing or if you find yourself goin' "WTF?!" at some point. This is pretty much Bella acting nutty after Emmett spun her round and round... oh, and Edward's comin up---  
**

* * *

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

Why was it dark?

…

I felt warm, but my head was still swirling.

I was dizzy….so dizzy.

…

_Bella. _I heard someone call.

…

_Mom_?

…

I raised my head and searched for her… She wasn't there…It was pitch black…And my head was still spinning…

_Where are you, mom?_

I reached out my hands and hunted for any clue as to where my mother was—or better yet, as to where _I _was.

"Ah"

I jumped.

_Who was that?!_

_..._

I felt something soft with my hands.

It was smooth. . .

I grasped it, taking a handful of, what I soon realized to be… hair.

"Ah"

_There it was again! Who was that?!_

It couldn't have been my mother… If it was…gross. I _never_ want to hear my mom make those noises.

But, no, it couldn't have been her... The sound was deep…it was of a man…

I leaned in closer to the array of hair. It was so smooth and silky. I began toying with it, twirling and caressing, loving the way it sifted through my fingers perfectly.

I wondered who it belonged to…

As a surge of curiosity ran through me, I tugged at the ridiculously soft locks.

"Ah!"

_The sound!_

I began to grow fond of that sound. I was satisfied, learning that the source of the soft hair and sweet sound was one and the same.

Hungry to hear more, I repeatedly pulled at the man's locks.

My lips grew into a wide grin as I listened, cherishing the wonderful music.

…

_Bella!_

…

Party over.

Damn it! My mother just _had_ to speak.

…

_I thought she _wanted_ this for me! Why is she getting in the frickin' way?!_

Frustrated, I released the man from my grip. I turned quickly, searching for my mother.

Anger and a pinch of self-pity washed through me as I realized that this sickeningly fantastic dream just may be the closest I've ever gone to a male specimen. And I hated that I had to stop. And all because of my mother…

_Bella!_

There she went again.

I squinted my eyes as the room grew brighter.

Regaining some sense of reality, I realized that I was sprawled across the floor. I was facing the patterned carpet, and I groaned as I felt the soreness of my body.

I must have fallen.

…

"Are you alright?"

I nearly peed myself in surprise.

Regardless of the pain, I spun my whole body around. I was welcomed by a pair of piercing, green eyes.

…

"Y-you…"

_Are a god, _was what I wanted to say.

But I didn't.

The man that hovered above me was…gorgeous.

"Are you alright?" He repeated.

My eyes worked frantically, memorizing his face, savoring what may possibly be my only opportunity to be in close proximity with a man. His face was flawless, and I felt quite embarrassed, knowing mine wasn't as perfect and smooth. To distract myself from any more self-pitying, I moved my attention elsewhere.

His hair…

His long, bronze hair…

It looked…. Silky…

Suddenly my mind started turning….

_Man… silky…. Hair… Ah? Could he be the man from my dream?_

Without a thought, I raised my hand to touch his hair.

_Yes._

I closed my eyes and hummed in pleasure, caressing and reliving the activities in my dream.

"Ah"

I just about jumped up in joy as I heard _the sound_.

"So…I'm guessing you're alright," he said, breathy.

Just then…I realized I was playing with a stranger's hair…

My hands stopped immediately and my eyes snapped open. I saw a pair of now hooded, green eyes.

_Was he angry?_

"I-I'm sorry." I mewled.

He stared at me as if speculating my face. The man's eyes trailed south, lingering at my mouth.

I remained frozen, waiting for him to do something…_say_ something…

"You're a crazy woman." He said blatantly.

…

My cheeks burned. In surprise…in anger…or in extreme embarrassment, I wasn't sure.

"Excuse me?" My voice was pointedly defensive.

"You just felt me up," he replied.

My jaw dropped in disbelief….

"I felt your _hair_ up." I retorted, knowing it wasn't much of an argument.

The man suddenly looked smug. I wanted to scrape it off… By "it" I meant his whole, smirking face. Glaring at him, I pushed at his torso to stand up. But he didn't budge.

"Before you leave…" He pushed at me and leaned in closer, stopping when he was an inch away. "Don't do that to strangers. They might do the same to you."

He grasped my hair and pulled. I was surprised. Not because it felt good. But because I made _the sound_.

His eyes darkened, he pulled again, and before I knew it, our lips crashed into each other. He kept his hold on my hair, and I felt dazed from the sudden turn of events.

He nipped at my lips, and suddenly released of my inhibitions, I did the same with his. It was no where near what I imagined a first kiss to be. It wasn't romantic at all. There was no gentle or nice. No slow or caressing. But…there _was _pulling. There _was _urgency… and I thought ...it wasn't bad at all…

…

"Bella."

**TBC**

* * *

**So... this chapter... I wrote late at night... I ****don't know why... But I was up til about 3 and wrote half of the chapter and fell asleep. Then I woke up 7 hours later and wrote the second half...**

**

* * *

**

**Anyways... lesson of the day for me: Don't write while half asleep.**

* * *

**Note: the characters may have been pretty OOC..that was just...me being me in the wee hours of the night.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the support. I'm glad some people understood my chocolate analogy. Merry Christmas Eve!  
**

**

* * *

Review?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meyers owns.**

**

* * *

**

**Hi... **

**

* * *

I feel guilty. :(  
**

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry for the horrible updating...Way to start the year, huh..**

**

* * *

But I hope you enjoy!**

I've officially made out with someone.

_Oh, sweet Lord. Thank you._

…

Was this one of those Christmas miracles people talk about? I mean… The moment I set foot on the front porch, I figured this would be hell, seeing as my mother expected a man, and I had… none.

After just about two decades of no love life…I sure did not expect to be making out on my parent's wooden floor with a man I did not know.

…

"Bella"

…

_Uh-oh._

That voice could only be from one person…. My father.

One fact about Charlie, my dad, is that he's one more into actions than words. I liked him that way. He only ever says anything when he's required to by my mother's insistence, or at times like these…when he is really, really angry.

And as I heard him, reality came crashing down onto me. His little grunt was like a bucket of cold water thrown at my face.

The fuzz in my brain immediately atrophied. Everything was crystal clear. And I quickly stopped feasting off of the man's lips.

"Oh, Bella!" My mother cried.

There was an awkward moment in the room. The man remained above me, while I prayed that this so called miracle would get a little better.

_Alright, let me look at the situation carefully… So… …A few hours ago, I was just riding a plane home…Then I was knocking on door...and there was sex room…and hot guy…kiss…parents…watching…_

This day…has just been…bizarre.

"Wait…" the man interrupted my thoughts, "Bella?"

"Yeah…?" I said.

…_Why did he say my name as if he knew me..?_

Incredulous, he laughed. "Oh, this is just great."

Suddenly, he pushed off the ground and grabbed my hands to hoist both of us up.

Not that it was the first time to happen in the past few hours, but once again, I was confused.

"Do I know you?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Do you know _me_?"

With a grin, he nodded, and walked towards our almost forgotten audience.

"Mom, Dad, hello," he said, embracing Esme.

I stood by the door, dumb-struck.

_Of course he would be _their_ child! I mean come on! Those two could be the only source of _that. I studied the family of gods and goddess. I could only imagine the superiority of their genes to mine.

As if he read my mind, the man moved on to greet my parents. Standing by my mother and shaking my father's hand, he seemed other-worldly compared to my family.

"I see you've met my Bella," my mother chided.

At the mention of my name, I went rigid.

"Yes, I have."

My mother giggled... _giggled_!

I immediately felt sick, realizing how my mother, who set up a frickin' sex room for me, must be feeling. She must have been ecstatic to see her daughter finally "blooming"!

And to my horror, my father grunted once again. I felt close to fainting as I imagined what could be running through his mind.

_How would you react if you found a cocky bastard sucking your daughter's face?_

But then again… he _was_ the son of the _Doctor_ and the beautiful woman standing there, three feet away.

Feeling more lost and ashamed than ever, I remained standing by the door, hoping I could just fade away into the background as a wallflower.

"We should go eat! The food must be getting cold," my mom announced.

"Y-yes," Esme finally spoke.

As the parents slowly retreated to the dining room, the man turned around. He grabbed my arm and said, "Edward. That's my name… Put it to good use, alright?"

His hands trailed up my arm, to my shoulder, and soon to the tips of my hair.

I held my breath, unsure of what to do.

Luckily he planned to make the next move. I noticed his left hand raising. He brought his other hand up

…He brought his other hand up…and of _all _the things he could have done…he patted my cheek. He frickin' _patted_ my cheek like I was some kid, and winked.

...

Then... he walked away.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**So...I'm officially a promise breaker. I truly apologize for asking for your responses and not living up with my end.**

**

* * *

**

**I've got excuses as to why I'm so late on updating, but... I could bet none of y'all want to hear it....yeah?**

**

* * *

**

**I did want to say some things though.**

**1- Thanks so much for all the response I received! Each review/alert/fave made my heart swell!  
**

**2- I'm prepared for any bad comments. If you've got bad feelings from my broken promise...you can totally let it out.**

**3-School's starting soon...**

**4- Home For Christmas will be ending soon...  
**

**5- HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! I hope you had that AHmazin' kiss at midnight! 'Cuz I definitely...didnt. x)**

**6- Review?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps. By now, y'all already know my updating habits. It can be summed up as yearly. Haha. Sorry, alright? I FEEL SO BAD. Anyways, here's a li'l something before the New Year.**

**Warning: it's pretty...cheesy. imo. haha.**

**But please, do read! :)**

**Oh, and P.S - I don't own Twilight/its characters/etc.  
**

Chapter 5:

The dude was just sitting there, nonchalantly chewing on his roll. We made out not too long ago, in front of his parents for Christ's sake! And now… He's just being Edward…existing nonchalantly! Ugh! I want him to be… Be chalant! Whatever the fuck that means. Just..I want him to rid of the calm 'tude and start freaking out. Like I am!

Aside the fact that I've been ravished and teased properly by this man, I've also been incredibly annoyed and frustrated by him. What's been bugging me the whole dinner, besides his calm face, is the fact that he said he knew me. Every time I look at him, I remember his smug face when he said it, as if he has a dirty secret to himself. I hate that. It's bugging me to no end.

"Bella, dear, are the peas no good?" My mother asked, distracting me from my musings. As I shook my head no, I couldn't help but notice the look my mother gave me. Raised eyebrows, evil glare.

She's probably upset by the lack of interaction between me and the green-eyed monster.

"No, mom, they're great." I said, eating a spoonful to prove a point.

Of course, when I struggle to chew the peas in my mouth, He decides to stare at me.

"Mfat?" I ask, irritated.

He stared at me with amused eyes whilst chuckling.

"You're adorable."

…

Uhm. Hello. What?

He must've read my mind as he repeated the words.

"Renee, would you mind if Bella and I take over the desserts?" He asked my mother, suddenly.

Unable to refuse him anything, my mother quickly motioned him her permission. Before I knew it, I was being dragged to the kitchen.

.

.

"Freshman year. I was in your English class."

"What?" I exclaimed, whiplash-ed from his suddenness.

"That's how I know you. I figured you wouldn't remember me." He spoke while busying himself with the pies.

"High school? Are you serious?" I said, incredulous.

He nodded, still not meeting my eye.

"I gotta say, you haven't changed much. Same style, same naivety."

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, "It means exactly what it sounded like. No, it's not meant to be offensive, but it's how I see it."

"Well, I don't give a fuck on your opinion." I said, noticing my involuntary harsher voice.

"Really? You seemed to give a lot of "fuck" when you were on top of me, molesting my mouth."

That did it.

I jumped on his back, and started beating him with my puny, little fists.

"You." _Punch_. "Are." _Punch_. "So." _Punch_. "FRUSTRATING!" _Punch_

The following moment allowed me to realize he was not unwilling to retaliate. He turned, leading me to drop to the floor, held my wrists with one of his hands, ceasing my meager punches, and used his other hand to poke me back.

"Well, you're a fucking tease." He said in between pokes.

"What 'tease'? I haven't done a thing to provoke anything from you!" I practically shouted at his face.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, inching closer. "What so you just moan to all the strangers you meet? Kiss just anyone? Play with their hair? Hmm?"

"N-no…" I stammered, flustered by his proximity. I admit, all those things he held against me sounded pretty bad. But, for crying out loud, I've lived all through eighteen years, all through high school without a _single_ kiss. I've never gotten near a single guy, and my self-esteem has reached the depths of hell. Yeah. That low. Forgive me for my reactions to this one guy. But c'mon! I recall all those horny bitches that made out with their other horny-halves in front of me all the time! They flaunted their shallow relationships and created huge deals when their heart broke after a silly break up. I found all of it stupid at the time, and I couldn't find the desire to seek out those types of relationships, therefore leading to my virgin lips. I don't regret not falling into the traps of superficial high school drama, but…now that I've witnessed the magic of kissing a man, after years of deprival, I'm not about to say I didn't enjoy it.

.

.

"Edward, Bella, how's the dessert coming along?" My mother called out from the dining room, killing the mood instantly.

"We'll be out soon. Just heating the pies, Renee." Edward responded.

He released my wrists and returned to the pies, once again, ignoring me.

"Listen, Edward, I promise you, I'm not that kind of girl. I didn't mean to tease you in any way. And I'm so sorry I didn't remember you were in my English class FOUR YEARS AGO. Really, forgive me, but, if it makes you feel any better, I couldn't tell you who were in my physics class either. Could you just…." Looking at his unmoved body, I sighed in defeat. "Listen... Alright. Listen…That was…What happened back there…That was my first…."

The last part of my rambling seemed to have piqued his interest.

"First?"

Picking on my nails, I nodded.

"First, what?" He pushed.

"Agh! First kiss!"

After my horrendous confession, I held my breath, awaiting the laughter and mockery. This green-eyed monster is sure to rub the humiliation on my face.

"Really?"

I sighed, "Yes."

.

.

"Well, damn." He said. What I saw as I looked at him surprised me. The monster had glazed eyes…eyes that stared at me curiously, more specifically, at my lips.

"E-Edward?"

Well, he's not ignoring me anymore, that's for sure.

.

.

"Bella, let me fix it." He whispered, moving closer to me.

"What? Fix what?"

Grasping my arm, he pulled me to a position where we pressed against each other, and said, "Your first kiss. The one earlier wasn't good enough. No. You deserve a much better one…And I want to do it for you.

**Dun Dun Dun.**

**Well, there you go! Sorry if I was a little rusty up there, haha. Not that I was ever a smooth writer, but yeah, ya know what I mean.**

**Fun fact of the day: osn means Oh Shit Nigga. Isn't that hilar? I kept thinking that people were just mistyping...but I guess that doesn't really make sense..So yeah, anyway, it turns out the OSN is the ghetto version of OMG. lol like totes.**

**Anyways, yep.**

**Happy New Year to you!**

**May you have a chance to say osn to someone, or better yet, make out with someone on New Year's Eve THEN say osn. Whatever you think will give you the most joy.**

**Love,**

**bemyhoneybee :)  
**


End file.
